


Four Times Kunsel Said I Love You (and the One Time He Didn’t)

by Megane



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: 4 Things, Bonding, Character Study, Drinking, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining, Roche Gets a Guest Mention, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Love is more than a series of words strung into a sentence.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Kunsel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Four Times Kunsel Said I Love You (and the One Time He Didn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Kunsel is based off of [SirLansolot’s art](https://twitter.com/SirLansolot/status/1365133617706450945) [of him.](https://twitter.com/sirlansolot/status/1365943351258861570) (Kunsel in a dress is unrelated. I just want you to see it.)

* * *

**( I )**

“Hey, buddy!”

Kunsel spun around, straw between his lips, when he saw Zack walking over his way. The First Class SOLDIER dropped a hand onto Kunsel’s shoulder, bearing down his weight as he flashed a big grin.

“Mind if I sit with you?”

Without verbally responding, Kunsel kicked out the chair across from him, which only made Zack laugh. He was as bright as a spotlight, warmer than a newborn star. Zack shook his head and patted his hand where it rested on Kunsel’s shoulder. When it withdrew, Kunsel almost expected the warmth to leave, but it was still there. It had pressed through his clothes to leave its mark on his skin. Zack pointed his thumb back the way he came.

“I’m gonna go grab my lunch. You want seconds?”

“Y-yeah.”

Zack pulled away, ready to head into the lunch line, when Kunsel reached out for him. The grip around Zack’s wrist was light, a butterfly touch and little more. His smile, though, was closed-lipped and content. It was softened by his gratitude. One of his better friends here wasn’t leaving him behind, no matter where they stood in rank.

Zack seemed lost for just a moment, overtaken by something, but then he smiled with that supernova grin. After, he was gone, waving to others he passed and pausing only briefly to exchange quick hellos. Kunsel watched as the other man left; his gaze locked on Zack’s retreating back until he had finally settled in the line.

Kunsel turned away, set an elbow on the table, and reached up to rub idly at his cheek. Without Zack there, he allowed himself to grin. His fingertips brushed the underside of his helmet, and he laughed through his nose at himself.

“Jeez...” he muttered with a shake of his head. He dropped his hand afterward and went back to reading on his PHS, waiting with no small amount of anticipation for Zack to return.

**( II )**

He had Zack for the entire day. He himself wasn’t scheduled for at least another twelve hours. Something odd had happened during the last rotation, and so everyone was being reorientated and retrained. But Zack? He was a First — with all the turmoil, he expected Zack to be called away to handle some of the messes while things were figured out here at home base. But here he was in Kunsel’s bunk, in his company. When the space seemed too small, they headed to one of the upper floors, found a place to sit, and just talked for hours.

It was Kunsel’s idea, actually, that they just talk like this. He noticed the dark circles under Zack’s eyes that were stubbornly trying to form. He noticed the way the SOLDIER leaned back instead of forward, the way his fingers tapped a lazy beat wherever they found their home. Zack’s smile was a carriage ride instead of a full gallop. But when asked why they didn’t head out, Kunsel shrugged a shoulder and just smiled.

“Didn’t really feel like it today.” He turned his head to look out the massive window at their side.“Besides, this is pretty, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

Kunsel looked back, and Zack side glanced at him. He knew what the small curve on Zack’s lips meant. It was a “thank you” unsaid for relief rarely given. Kunsel responded by lacing his fingers together over the table and leaning forward, once again launching into his story about how he and some poor new guy went sliding into a mud pit.

**( III )**

He wasn’t allowed on this floor. He didn’t even have the clearance, but he managed to string along some half-brained lie that got an executive to clear for him. After that, he took the stairs the rest of the way. At this time, he knew where Zack was and what his training hours were like. Whether or not he was alone didn’t really matter all that much right now. Kunsel fought the urge to take his helmet off. Even though it was just his eyes, he felt like he was suffocating.

He ripped open the stairwell door and marched out into the hall. He found the VR training room and perched himself outside. Waiting. He could hear the sounds of combat, recognising it as Zack like it was a third sense. He leaned against the wall, but over time, he slid down until he was sitting on his ass. He curled up, shaking and exhausted, but still he waited. At least if he was quiet like this, he wouldn’t be a nuisance.

The doors next to him hissed open. The sound alone was enough to pull him out of his temporary sleep. He sat his head up slowly, already feeling a crick in his neck about to form.

“Kunsel?” Zack knelt down next to him, and Kunsel looked at him, blinking groggily behind his helmet. “What’re you doing up here? Isn’t it past curfew? How did you even—”

“Nightmare,” Kunsel rasped. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time saying, “Sorry...”

“Nightmare.” The word was repeated, softly this time. Zack nodded and helped Kunsel up to his feet. “Then no problem. C’mon.”

Kunsel didn’t bother to ask. The fatigue was starting to catch up with him, even when he made it all the way here. It had to be past one in the morning. The rest he tried so hard to find before was coming to him all too easily now. He only vaguely registered when they were in the high security elevator, heading... up? Oh, thank god.

Kunsel leaned himself against Zack’s body and sighed like a ghost. Zack rubbed a hand against his back.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be right as rain soon.”

And Kunsel believed him. He always did.

**( IV )**

He removed his helmet and set it down next to him on the bed. Afterward, he pulled off the headband that kept his hair held back. His fringe curled oddly from being restricted for so long. With a huff, he gathered up all of his necessary items before heading to the communal bath two floors up. No point in doing anything now; he’d just have to press his hair afterward. He said his good mornings to those he passed, even smiling to the few who were too groggy to even give him a proper response.

The humidity hit him immediately once he entered the bath lobby, but that ever present force dwindled as he undressed and grabbed a towel for himself. He went through his washing routine. All of the tension in his body began to crack as he shampooed his hair. When he ran the sudsy loofa over his body, all his gripes and worries washed away and circled down the drain.

During his rinse, he thought, not for the first time, that Zack could come with him. It would be nice, he figured, to share the proximity together. He liked the way Zack was relaxed, truly relaxed, even if it was for a moment. Maybe one day, he’d get up the courage to see if they could head to the 2-C lobby together. Maybe one day. Maybe.

Before he went into the bath, he threw his towel over his head and aggressively dried his hair. The helmet crease from before was mostly gone buy now, and it hung as a wavy curtain over his eyes. Eh, it’d have to do. Oh dammit! He left his headband in the bunker.

“Oh well,” he resolved with a sigh. He stood up to tuck his toiletries back into his little basket before shoving them into his locker. He then wrapped his towel around himself and headed into the bath. His last thoughts of Zack and hair bands faded away as soon as he sank into the water.

**( ... + I )**

Kunsel leaned his head back against the window, laughing with a beer in his hand. They were on a floor that was currently being reconstructed. The wall across from them was half-built. Curled and laser cut steel rods jutted out from the floor. But the view was beautiful from up here. Not the city — Kunsel had seen a lot of Midgar’s upper plate by now, but the sunset! The way the sky was a canvas of colours he didn’t have the knowledge to name! He broke into a wide smile, laughing again at something Zack said.

He was drunk, probably, but how often was he going to get this opportunity?

The can was raised to his lips, and he started to take another sip when he felt a hand against his cheek. He looked over, turning his cheek against Zack’s palm as he did. Their eyes met — really met. Kunsel kept his hair pulled back with a solid black band Roche had given him. Zack’s hand was freed from his gloves, and he was so... warm. His thumb ghosted over the faint freckles on Kunsel’s cheek, just under his eyes.

“Having a good time?”

Kunsel smiled gently to one side. “Yeah.” 

Another stroke before the hand slid down to squeeze Kunsel’s shoulder. Zack returned the smile with a fond one of his own. “Good.”

Zack pulled his hand away, but they looked at each other for seconds more. Then, Zack held up his beer can and gave it a little wiggle. Kunsel laughed a little before knocking his can against it.

“Cheers,” they said as one before looking forward towards the sunset.

Kunsel sighed long and relished the tingling feeling in his bones. He stared out to the world with half-opened eyes and knew that he didn’t need the sun to feel nearly as warm as this.


End file.
